


For Better or Worse

by deandratb



Series: A Thousand Sweet Kisses [1]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted kiss fic; Jean finds out about Lucien's near-miss after their wedding.“You have to be more careful.” Lips brushing his fingers now, restlessly, butterfly kisses on both hands.





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **‘You nearly died’ kiss**

“What did I tell you?” 

Jean is pressed to him in the car, as though she’s completely forgotten the driver is even there–which perhaps she has–scalding him with kisses, over his cheeks and forehead and neck, the last one making him bite down on a groan because **he** hasn’t forgotten they’re not alone in the car, even if she has.

“You have to be more careful.” Lips brushing his fingers now, restlessly, butterfly kisses on both hands. Her nose nuzzling his jaw as she tries to burrow into him, hearing the comforting rhythm of his heartbeat.

“You promised me, remember?” Finally Jean stills, against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arm around her and keep her there.

“I really am fine,” he reassures her. “It’s the tiniest of scratches. Barely anything at all.”

“She took a knife to you, Lucien. I heard all about it.”

“Yes, and I’ll be thanking Matthew personally for that,” he mutters, and Jean pulls away to frown at him.

“He just wanted me to be aware, which I certainly appreciate. What did you think would happen, exactly, when I got you out of these clothes and saw a knife wound?”

Lucien looks away, sheepish. “I was hoping you might not notice. I mean, I do heal rather quickly.”

“I assure you, my husband, that I intend to get a good look at every inch of you,” she promises with a wicked grin. Tracing her fingertips over his lips, she adds softly, “But you really must try to get stabbed less often. At least a bit.”

Reminded of what is to come, he can only nod, and kiss her slowly. “I promise, Mrs. Blake.”

She settles back against his chest, letting out a contented sigh.

“After all,” he says, “we’ll be on our honeymoon soon enough. No trouble to be found there.”

“Knowing you,” Jean tells him wryly, “you’ll find some anyhow. And I will patch you up.”

“For better or worse,” Lucien whispers, kissing the top of her head.

“Til death do us part,” she agrees, smiling against his suit jacket. “Let’s just make that a good long while from now, shall we?”

“Yes, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> [request a kiss fic here](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/post/168417674145/another-kiss-meme)


End file.
